The Queen of Wasteland
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: As Wasteland returns to normalcy after the Mad Doctor, a young woman claiming to be a Guardian of Wasteland has a message for Oswald, Before she can give it to him, the Guardian is abducted by Big Bad Pete, What is Pete planning, and what does it have to do with Ventureland? What IS the Guardian's message? WIP R
1. The Guardian

The earthquakes had stopped and Wasteland returned to repairing their world after an insane villain tried to destroy it. And although the world was peaceful above Wasteland, the world below was still crumbling. In the Cavern of Devils and Angels, a statue in the Angel's portion of the cavern, that had been carved directly into the wall of the caverns, was crumbling. A good portion of it's head was already gone, but now more pieces were coming off. Every piece came crashing down with a terrible thud that could have been heard above if one was paying attention enough. Eventually, all the pieces from the carved statue lay in rubble beneath were it once was.

This wasn't the end of the statue, the rubble (that had nothing under it before, mind you) started to move and a figure slowly emerged. The figure was a very human female dressed in a magnificent light purple dress with darker purple accents. She looked around, pushing a bit of her black hair out of her eyes, and smiled.

"I'm free." she remarked happily, seemingly to herself. "But I have a job to do."

She looked around until she saw a lone projector where the carved statue once was. The young lady smiled once more before jumping into the projector portal.

. . .

Meanwhile, in Mean Street North, Oswald happily looked over Wasteland's reconstruction. This time, Wasteland was going to be bigger and better than ever, and Oswald was sure nothing could go wrong. Well, he thought it wouldn't, until she came through the projectors. She came out of the projector as if it had spit her out, landing head first into the cobblestone path. Everyone in the area, including Oswald, turned to look at her. Without looking at them, she got up from the ground as gracefully as she could and brushed the dust off of herself. Oswald pushed himself to the front of the crowd that was slowly forming thicker around the lady.

"Hello..." Oswald said cautiously when he was close enough to the young lady. Without even looking at her face, he had a feeling of recognizing her from somewhere. But where? She sort of looked like a princess, but princesses don't come to Wasteland. Well, a small handful did, but they were in Wonderland marooned from the rest of Wasteland. Communication or travel was impossible. Maybe she was a relative of Him. Maybe the one that gave Mickey his name. But... that couldn't be right... could it?

The young lady noticed Oswald and smiled sweetly and brightly.

"Hello." she said breathlessly, as if she had meet her dream idol star.

"Do... do I know you?" Oswald asked her. The young lady opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it quickly with a frown. She wasn't sure if she knew him or not now that she had seen him in person. She shook it off however, and told Oswald,

"I am a Guardian of Wasteland, and I've come to tell you something really important Oswald."

"Guardian?!" Oswald said in surprise. The citizens of Wasteland around him gave mixed emotions of this news as well.

"Yes." the young lady agreed with a smile. "And I..."

Before she could finish, Big Bad Pete was pushing his way through the crowd. He stopped when he saw her.

"What's all the hubbub bub?" he said toward Oswald and the young lady. Then he directed his attention to the young lady.

"Do I know you miss?" Big Bad Pete asked her. The young lady smiled at him, not sure how to respond, but believed she knew him better than how she somehow recognized Oswald.

"I'd imagine, Big Bad Pete. I'm a Guardian of Wasteland." the young lady told him. Big Bad Pete jumped back a little in surprise after realizing what she had said. He quickly rubbed it off and became defensive.

"Well, that can't be right cuz there ain't no way a Guardian of Wasteland would look like..." Big Bad Pete started to say, then after a look from the young lady he quickly rearranged his words to say, "A lovely girlie like you."

The Guardian agreed to this choice of wording better, then asked Pete,

"Where are you hiding them?"

Big Bad Pete stepped back in surprise, but he quickly changed his expression.

"I don't know what'cha talking about there girlie." he told her. "And if you'd excuse me, I have matters elsewhere."

The Guardian agreed with this as Big Bad Pete walked away. She then turned her attention to Oswald.

"Well," she said, clapping her hands together, "Do you know where we could talk alone?"

Oswald nodded slowly, his words of bewilderment couldn't arrange themselves in his vocal cords.


	2. Message Intercepted

Oswald watched in wonder as the Guardian neatly arranged the hem of her dress after sitting down. They had gone to Dark Beauty castle to discuss whatever the Guardian wanted to tell him. He had let her sit on his throne in the throne room.

"So..." Oswald started to say awkwardly, "What did you want to tell me?"

"You can call me Sabrina." the Guardian told him normally.

"What?" Oswald asked in surprise and confusion. Was that all she wanted to tell him? Quickly, she picked up on this.

"Everything has a name doesn't it?" she asked him, as if it were obvious. "And since I'm not the only Guardian of Wasteland, it would help solve a lot of confusion to have a unique name. Right?"

"Right..." Oswald sheepishly agreed, thinking of how all 420 of his kids were named Oswald Junior regardless of gender.

"Then it would be wonderful if I was called Sabrina. Wouldn't it?" the young lady asked with a smile. Again, Oswald could think of no response to answer her.

"Now," Sabrina said, straightening her skirt, "Let's get to business. Shall we?"

Oswald grew serious and nodded. Sabrina smiled a little.

"I have very good news to tell you Oswald." she said, beginning to get very excited.

"What?" Oswald asked.

"You see, in this very castle, there is a-"

"There you are!"

Rudely interrupted, Oswald and Sabrina looked at the intruder. It had been Gus the Gremlin, who realized he had interrupted but was in a hurry so he had forgotten. When Gus saw Sabrina, he paused for a moment and bowed. Both Oswald and Sabrina looked confused at this gesture. Gus looked up and realized their confusion, and looked embarrassed in return.

"I'm very sorry." Gus told them. "But once I heard... and seeing that is it true... and then what's been going on in Ventureland..."

"What's going on in Ventureland?" Oswald asked.

"There have been sightings of this very large Siphon, much similar to the ones that were in Autotopia. I fear that Prescott is behind it again. But..."

Oswald nodded.

"We'll go there right away." Oswald told Gus. Then he remembered Sabrina was still waiting to give him a message and turned to her. "If that's alright with you, that is."

"Of course not." she said, getting up rather gracefully. "I believe it can wait if it needs to."

"Well then, let's be off!" Gus announced, leading the troop behind him to the projector for Ventureland.


	3. Lying to the Unbeliever

Gus and Oswald guided Sabrina through Ventureland as per Gus's coordinates although she took more time into looking around. It wouldn't have been so bad, but she had a tendency to wander... a lot.

"Where have the Blotlings gotten to?" she mused. "They're still around, aren't they?"

"How do you know about the-" Oswald started to say, but Gus answered Sabrina in saying,

"There are plenty of Blotlings around Wasteland still. If not previously handled by Mickey, then Ghost Ian has 'adopted' a good lot of them in either Blot Alley or Disney Gulch."

"That's good." Sabrina said rather cheerfully as she looked at a tiki head. Oswald pulled Gus aside, but still within some range of Sabrina's gaze.

"How does she know about the Blotlings?" Oswald hissed to Gus. "If she had been trapped in stone, or whatever, in Rainbow Caverns for Iwerks knows how long, how would she know about the Blot Wars? She would have been underground, it wouldn't have been able to effect her in any way!"

Gus looked surprised and confused for a moment.

"Didn't she tell you?" Gus asked.

"Tell me what?!" Oswald asked, beginning to feel frustrated.

"She..." Gus started to say, but catching a wary glance from Sabrina changed his mind, "She is a special Guardian. Very different from the Tints and Turps. Sabrina is able to know everything that goes on in Wasteland, which is only available in a select few, mind you. However, that was only when she was encased in Wasteland itself. Now, she can only see as much as Wasteland as you or I can, and she is curious of the world she can now truly see first hand."

Oswald didn't agree or disagree with this, but moved along. Sabrina walked up to Gus.

"Thank you for not telling him yet." she softly told him. "He doesn't believe (oddly enough, considering he was made by _Him_) but we can't just tell him right away either. Believers don't grow in a day."

"I understand your majesty." Gus agreed. Sabrina smiled at Gus to show her gratefulness, and he was about to smile back when a large net came over top of him.

"Darn it, I missed." someone remarked from not too far away. Sabrina looked to the source and saw Small Pete. The two exchanged a look and Sabrina knew she was going to be ambushed too and screamed.


End file.
